They're All I Have
by sasukegrl
Summary: Everyone is Older now and Kakashi and Sakura are married, now they have a child. What will happen to Kakashi when the things most precious to him are stolen by a certain missingnin KS cant tell you who the missingnin is read to find out
1. New Life Begins

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters but late at night I might borrow Kakashi Enjoy the story.

* * *

"KAKASHI THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Sakura screamed, she had been in labor for 6 hours and she felt she was about to die.

"Sakura take small deep breathes, your already tires enough as it is." Tsunade said as she watched Sakura scream, and squeeze the hell out of Kakashi's hand.

* * *

I hope Sakura-chans all right" Naruto and the rest of the gang were outside. Naruto had matured and he was now married to Hinata. They had a beautiful baby girl she had bright yellow hair just like Naruto and clear eyes like Hinata, she was only a few months old.

"Yeah but think about Kakashi, I know how he must feel when Ino had Shino I felt as though my hand was going to break off" Shikamaru and Ino had a baby boy and he was an exact replica of his father with the same hair style except his eyes were like blue pools like Ino's, everyone had there baby around the same time so he was also a few months old.

Lee and Tenten had a baby girl with long pretty black hair and pretty brown eyes. She wore a little green suit like Lee and for a few month old baby she had a lot of energy.Neji had married a women named Kumi from the Hyuuga head family.

"How do you think Sakura-san is doing" Lee asked

* * *

"Well I hope she and Kakashi have a healthy child" Naruto said as they all waited for the newest arrival in Konoha.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" Sakura screaming as her new baby came into the world. It was a beautiful baby girl she had silver hair with green eyes, she was simply beautiful. Tsunade handed Kakashi his baby girl and the minute he touched her was the moment he knew that she was his little angel. Sakura smiled seeing Kakashi being so happy with his daughter.

"What will you name her" Tsunade asked as she looked at the little girl in Kakashi's arms.

"I think were are going to name her, Kasumi, Hatake Kasumi." Sakura said looking at Kakashi and there new baby Kasumi. Kakashi liked the name and smiled at Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade came out to see everyone waiting in the waiting area anxiously. Tsunade looked at everyone with a smile.

"Well how is she" Naruto asked

" She's fine and the baby is a girl and she is very healthy, the new family is very tired so they are resting right now so we wont disturb them, got it Naruto" Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Alright" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at everyone and noticed how tired they were from waiting on the baby"

"Why don't you all go home and go to bed it late and you all look like hell so go to bed ok" they all nodded and headed out the door

* * *

6 yrs later

"Daddy…. Daddy" 6 year old Kasumi was training with her father in the woods. Kakashi was teaching how to sense chakara; Kasumi was very young but very strong.

"Lets see where daddy could be" Kasumi closed her eyes and focused real hard. Kakashi was up in the tree reading his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise.

"She'll never be able to fi.." Kakashi was cut off

"BOO!" Kasumi stood there looking at her fathers face.

"Daddy your silly" Kasumi laughed at the expression on her fathers face, he looked so shocked.

"And you little girl, are my little angel" Kakashi said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Daddy, I am already 6 years old" Kasumi said as Kakashi lifted her up on his shoulders as they walked home, little did they know that some one was watching them.

* * *

_Well know Kakashi has little girl does he, she looks like someone I know, I want to know who the mother of that bastards child is, from the looks of it she must be pretty to have such a beautiful child. _The one stalking the two decided to follow them home.

* * *

"Mommy we're home" Kasumi said rushing to her mother.

"So how was training" Sakura asked setting the table for dinner.

"It was fun, I found daddy faster than I did yesterday" Kasumi said still clinging to her mother.

"Well go wash up for dinner ok" Sakura said to her clinging daughter.

"Ok" Kasumi said as she ran upstairs to wash up for dinner.

"She's a handful but she's my baby girl" Kakashi said as he walked up to Sakura and kissed her.

"Mm well she takes after you" Sakura said feeling a little dizzy because Kakashi was such a good kisser. Sakura looked back up at Kakashi and saw his hand traveling up and down her thigh. She couldn't help but moan a little bit _it feels so good_ Sakura thought to herself. She began to lean into his touch but stopped and backed up

"Kakashi Kasumi is only 6 years old, why don't we wait a little while before we decide to have another one, I don't think my body wants to go through that pain again, but I know what we can do tonight" Sakura said as she grabbed his member.

"Yeah I can't wait" Kakashi said as Kasumi came downstairs and they began to eat.

* * *

_So its Sakura huh, so she had a child with that bastard, this will be very interesting._

* * *

So how did you like it its not my first but I do think it will be my best I cant wait to write more well I already have the other chapter written down on paper but now I have to type it and get it one here well review at tell my how it was your girl Sasukegrl. 


	2. Kakashi' Lullyby

Disclaimer: Yada Yada you know I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi……..Kakashi, wake up Kakashi" Sakura kept shaking her husband but all she got out of him was a grunt or two. 

_O so you don't want to get up heh, well I got something that will make you grunt_ Sakura reached in under the covers, seeing how last nights activities left him naked. Sakura gave Kakashi member a nice squeeze.

"HEY" Sakura smiled as Kakashi jolted up.

"Sakura, what was that for? Kakashi asked as he got up out of bed

"That was the only way I could think of that would get you out of bed, you kept grunting so I just decided to give you something to grunt about, besides Kakashi, don't you have someone that you need to be training?" Sakura said staring at Kakashi.

"Yeah but if I work hard enough I think I could have another someone to train" he said as he began to walk towards her, the look of lust covering his eyes, he began to kiss her neck when a knock was heard.

"Daddy…Daddy, its time for us to train. Daddy wake up" Kasumi said as she banged on the door.

"Coming angel" Kakashi said as he readied himself to train

"You never called me angel before. I'm beginning to think that you love our daughter more than me" Sakura giggled as Kakashi got ready to leave.

"I love you both, I call her my angel and I call you the love of my life and the mother of my angel." Kakashi said as he kissed her then he turned and left the room. As he left Sakura decided to take a shower and prepared to do some training, she had not trained since she had Kasumi.

* * *

"Pick up the speed" Kakashi said as Kasumi threw a few punches and kicks at him, but Kakashi dodged them all. 

"Your too fast daddy I cant hit you" Kasumi said as she continued to attack.

"That's not the Hatake way, if you're a Hatake and part of this family than HIT ME" he shouted, all of a sudden a fist connected with his face, he was surprised at first but then he just smiled down at his little girl.

"That's my girl" Kakashi said patting his daughter on the head _'you look just like your mother' _Kakashi said staring at his smiling daughter

"What do you say we head home" Kakashi said motioning for her to get on his back as they walked home.

* * *

Sakura had just come home from training so she took a bath and began to cook dinner. 

Sakura sat in the kitchen looking through the cabinet looking for something to cook.

"Ah ha, I can cook miso soup, Kakashi and Kasumi both love that, I swear they are exactly alike" Sakura began to cook when she heard a noise coming from the roof.

"Must be some birds" Sakura said as she continued to cook.

"Its getting dark I wonder where Kakashi and Kasumi are" she said still cook; suddenly she felt a very high chakara level in the house. She didn't recognize the chakara so she pulled out a kunai from the pouch on her leg ready to attack, when a shadowy figure came out from around the corner.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she got ready to attack

"Come now Sakura you couldn't have forgotten your first love have you. I've only been gone for a couple of years, and I see you've gotten married to that bastard and even had a little girl" he said as he came out from the shadows.

"No" Sakura was completely shocked at who she was staring at "It can't be, it just can't be, after all these years you want to show up now"

"Sasuke" Sakura said ready to faint but held back

"What happened to Sasuke-kun, you used to be so in love with me" Sasuke said walking towards her. Sakura swung at him with the kunai; it was so fast the only way he new she had swung was by the cut on his cheek.

" So you've been training have, lets see what you've got" Sasuke said as he launched a kick at Sakura, she dodged it and swung back with a chakara filled punch, but he dodged it and Sakura's punch went straight into the wall completely shattering it.

'_That could have been me one hit with that and I will be out for good, I need to end this quickly' _Sasuke thought to himself, before Sakura could turn around she was knocked unconscious. The house was completely trashed and one of the walls left a cold chill in the seeing how it was destroyed, with that Sasuke took off with Sakura in his arms, all he left was a small white note.

* * *

"Daddy, just wait till I tell mommy how good I got you today she's going to be so surprised" they had finally arrived home 

"Yeah, she is going to be totally surpr" Kakashi look in horror as his house was totally trashed 'what_ the hell happened here'. Sakura_ Kakashi thought as he looked around his totally trashed house

"Sakura…Sakura, where are you?" Kakashi called frantically searching around the house. When he looked in the kitchen on the table there was a small white note, Kakashi went over their to pick it up, it read

"It's been along time hasn't it Kakashi or should I say Kakashi-sensei," _'no it can't be'_

"Sakura is now mine as soon will be your little girl, you better watch her Kakashi or you might loose her to," Kakashi was on the verge of tears.

"DAMNIT" Kakashi yelled breaking down on his knees; he only got worse when he saw his little girl.

"Daddy…daddy, where is mommy?" Kakashi let all the tears he tried so hard to keep in

"Mommy's not hear sweetie" Kakashi continued to cry.

"Don't cry daddy…daddy" Kasumi started to cry when she say her father cry

" Come here angel" Kakashi said holding his daughter as tight as he could trying to get her tears to stop, he began to sing to her, trying to silence her

All I have

And all I do

Cannot compare

To the love of you

You make me feel alive

You are my highest high

All I can do is smile

When I look in my little girls eyes

When I look in my little girls eye(x4)

Kakashi continued to sing, he noticed that Kasumi was starting to get sleepy

You're my star

And when I'm far

You're not alone

Cause it parts my whole

You are my biggest prize

So beautiful and so wise

I can see the woman

From within my child

When I look in my little girls eyes

Kakashi continued to sing walking over to the couch he sat down placing his daughters head in his lap covering her with a blanket and stroking her cheek

When I look in my little girls eyes(x4)

You make me feel alive

And you are my highest high

All I wanna do is come into the room

And see you smile

When I look in my little girls eyes

When I look in y little girls eyes(x4)

Kakashi ended softly as he watched his daughter breath steady breaths, while stroking her check he to soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura looked around at her surroundings; she noticed she was lying on a small bed in a small room. 

"Where the hell am I "Sakura started looking around for anything familiar, and then she remembered that she had fought with Sasuke?

"I see your awake now are you feeling better" Sasuke asked look down at Sakura

"What the hell do you want from me Sasuke?" Sakura asked giving him a deadly glare.

"Why I want you Sakura, don't you love me anymore" Sasuke said as he started walking towards Sakura, she tried to run be soon realized that she had not strength, she knew she had no chakara so fighting back was out of the question.

"O yes you realized I took all of chakara so you cant use that monstrous strength, after seeing what you did to that wall last night I couldn't have you trying to tear down this house besides if you hit me with that I would be gone for sure" he said as he started walking closer until they were close enough to kiss

"Get the hell away from me "Sakura said coldly

" You are all mine now Sakura, not that bastards" Sasuke then kissed Sakura hard on the lips, Sakura gasped only allowing him access to her mouth even more, slipping his tongue in her mouth to taste more of her. She kicked around trying to him off of her than she bit his tongue drawing blood.

"You little bitch" Sasuke slapped her "you should be used to this isn't this how you and that bastard ended up making such a lovely little girl." Sakura gathered all the strength she had in her body and slapped him hard.

" How Dare you talk about my Kakashi like that, and you leave my child out of this, KAKASHI IS A WONDERFUL FATHER, A BETTER ONE THAN YOU'LL EVER HOPE TO…." With that she was knocked out.

"If Kakashi thought that loosing his fellow comrades was pain wait till I get his daughter to seeing how I already have Sakura, Kakashi will then know true sadness

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the Song that Kakashi sung was Little Girls Eye's by Lenny Kravitz my father used to sing it to me so I though why not let Kakashi sing it to his baby girl well R&R okay ja ne 


End file.
